


Three Glasses of Cola

by Raysele



Category: ITZY (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Jeongin Ryujin and Chaeryeong are best friends
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raysele/pseuds/Raysele
Summary: Sepenggal kisah singkat antara Jeongin serta kedua sahabatnya dan seorang gadis yang baru ditemuinya.
Relationships: Lee Chaeryeong/Shin Ryujin, Shin Yuna (ITZY)/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 1





	Three Glasses of Cola

**Author's Note:**

> -Menggunakan sudut pandang Jeongin.  
-Disclaimer: cast bukan milik saya dan ini hanya fiksi semata.

**PARA TEMAN** sekelasku berkata, aku sangat beruntung. Beruntung dalam artian; memiliki kedua teman masa kecil merangkap sahabat yang cantik. Apalagi mereka begitu lihai dalam menari, apa tak membuat para teman sekelasku yang berbeda gender melirik mereka penuh minat, sedangkan yang memiliki gender sama menyoroti penuh kekaguman.

Pernah ada yang bertanya; "Kenapa gak pacaran sama salah satu dari mereka?" Aku hanya terkekeh pelan dan menjawab belum saatnya. Padahal nyatanya aku sedang menutupi fakta bahwa diriku tak tertarik sama sekali dengan mereka dan fakta yang begitu menarik bahwa kedua temanku lesbian. Hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Mereka tertangkap basah saat berciuman dalam kamar Ryujin.

Mungkin ini salah satu sikap kurang ajarku atau mungkin karena kita terlalu dekat? Kebiasaanku saat memasuki kamar mereka berdua adalah tak pernah mengetuk pintu. Saat itu aku hendak mengembalikan buku matematika dan belajar bersama. Ketika sampai di rumahnya, bibi (mama Ryujin) mempersilahkanku ke kamar Ryujin.

Tanganku menyentuh gagang pintu, benakku berkeliaran menyusun rencana untuk gadis Shin marah. Contoh salah satu ide yang kudapati; langsung membuka pintu, melempar buku matematika seraya berucap, "Shin Ryujin, pembantuku yang paling setia! Hari ini Tuan Yang butuh bantuanmu!"

Aku hendak mengatakannya saat membuka pintu. Namun, kata-kata itu membungkam begitu mudah ketika mendapati mereka berdua duduk di pojok kasur dan mendekatkan bibir mereka. Mereka pun tak kalah terkejut mendapati diriku depan kamar mereka.

"_Yah_! Yang Jeongin, kamu enggak tahu cara ngetuk pintu?!" bentak Ryujin frustasi.

_Aku juga sama kagetnya tahu! _Ku simpan kata-kata itu dalam hati sebelum gorila di depan tambah beringas.

"Dari kapan?" Sebagai gantinya aku menanyakan pertanyaan lain. Mereka terlihat ragu tuk memberitahuku. "Tenang, aku enggak bakal kasih tahu orang lain. Kalau aku kasih tahu orang lain, kalian boleh sebarin rahasiaku."

"Janji?" Chaeryeong mendekatiku menunjukkan jari kelingking yang berhias pikachu dengan ekspresi tertawa--andai situasi sesejuk tawa pikachu. Segeraku kelingkingku mengait kelingkingnya, membentuk isyarat janji yang selalu dari kecil kita gunakan.

"Janji." Aku baru sadar jari Chaeryeong lebih kecil dariku. Gadis Lee berjinjit sedikit, kemudian berbisik di telingaku.

"Sebulan yang lalu."

_Wow_, ke mana saja diriku selama sebulan, huh?

.

.

.

Mungkin karena aku sudah mengetahui rahasia mereka, kita lebih sering berkumpul bertiga di KFC atau McDonals tak pungkiri beberapa kafe lainnya. Selama mereka menyediakan _cola_ dan suasana mendukung (dalam artian cukup sepi hingga mereka berani mendekatkan diri di depanku), _kita akan ke sana!_ Itulah kata-kata Ryujin yang patut kuacungi jempol dan tepuk tangan seikhlasnya.

Kembali aku melirik jam yang berada di tangan kiriku. Hari ini, hari Minggu. Hari di mana seharusnya aku bermain PSP, Xbox, atau WII. Setidaknya biarkanlah aku bermain PUBG atau Mobile Legend. Namun mereka menyuruhku keluar dari sangkar yang kucintai, meninggalkan kasur empukku, meninggalkan televisi dengan para _game_ tercinta, meninggalkan _charger_ ponselku. Mereka melakukan hal itu dengan cara mudah. Suara perintah Shin Ryujin mampu membuatku lari terbirit-birit.

"Yang Jeongin-_ssi_, cepat ke kafe woodrock. Kalau jam tiga sore kamu belum di situ, kujamin semua _game_-mu bakal _tamat_." Setelah mendengarkan seluruh perkataan penuh nada ancamnya, yang pertama kulihat adalah jam yang tertera di ponsel. Jam dua lewat lima puluh lima. Baterai ponselku dua puluh persen--baiklah, persetan dengan baterai. Tampaknya gadis ini berniat membunuhku perlahan lewat pesan suara.

Aku sudah sampai di kafe lewat jam tiga lewat lima. Sejujurnya jika hari Minggu aku jarang sekali mandi pagi, karena aku tidak berkeringatan selama tidur dan tidak mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Berkat waktu yang mereka kasih, aku benar-benar tak mandi saat datang ke sini, sebagai gantinya parfum kusebar ke seluruh tubuh dalam kadar tak wajar.

Bel lonceng akan terus berdering ketika kau membuka pintu, itu akan menjadi tanda untuk barista--pemilik kafe menyambut pelanggan mereka dengan berbagai kata sambutan yang membuat kita merasa seperti tamu terhormat. Sebagai ganti sambutannya, aku tersenyum kikuk seraya memamerkan lesung pipit--kerap orang-orang katakan sebagai daya tarikku--dan menunduk. Semoga ia tak menyadari gelagat anehku.

Kemudian sepasang indraku menilik sekitar, mengganti ekspresi kikuk menjadi jengkel. Kurang ajar, aku tak menemukan sejoli itu di mana pun. Akhirnya aku memilih sebuah meja di dekat jendela besar, bagianku terpantul jelas hawa musim semi yang masih sedikit dingin untukku. Sedangkan seberangku yang terlindungi oleh dinding, kuberikan pada kedua sahabatku. Mereka butuh privasi, bukan?

Jam menunjukkan pukul tiga lewat sepuluh. Shin Ryujin, kembalikan waktuku tuk bermain,_ kumohon_! Aku dapat mendenger suara tawa tertahan dari _counter_, rupanya si barista kini menatapku yang tengah merentangkan kedua tanganku lebar seakan mengharapkan sesuatu.

"Mau pesan apa?" Tampaknya ia sengaja mengatakan hal itu agar diriku tak terlihat memalukan yang seharusnya. Tapi kafe ini memang sepi sekali, pengunjungnya hanya aku seorang.

"Ada _cola_?" tanyaku ragu. Kafe ini tak terlihat seperti kafe yang menyediakan _pizza_ dan kentang goreng. Justru kafe ini memiliki suasana layaknya Starbucks, tipikal suasana yang membuatmu yakin dalamnya hanya terdapat kue dan minuman yang layak.

"_Don't judge book by cover, Dear_." Kurasa, ia menyadari keraguanku. "Mau berapa gelas?"

"Tiga," jawabku sembari mengacungkan tiga jari. Ia berbalik masuk ke dalam. Aku baru sadar adanya pintu di belakang _counter_. Selang waktu beberapa menit ia keluar dari pintu samping _counter_.

Tampaknya kalau aku memiliki kafe, aku juga harus buat kedua pintu itu.

Ia menaruh ketiga gelas bertepatan dengan kedatangan kedua sahabatku. Shin Ryujin membuka pintu mengeluarkan nada cerianya seolah dia pemilik kafe ini dan bertanya, "Sudah nunggu lama?"

"Kembalikan waktuku ... Nona Shin," ujarku dramatis dan berpura-pura menangis. Ryujin memutar kedua bola mata, jengkel. Chaeryeong terkekeh pelan. Kulihat kedua jemari mereka bertaut tiada ragu dan pemilik toko tampaknya sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran mereka. "Sudah berapa kali, kalian berkencan di sini?"

"Yang Jeongin, kau benar-benar sahabat yang baik ya." Kawan-kawan, Ryujin memang cantik, tapi aku bertaruh kalian akan mengambil kembali kata-kata itu, ketika melihatnya duduk dengan salah satu kaki terangkat dan tangan satunya menopang wajah. Apalagi saat melihat salah satu sudut bibirnya yang naik dan nada sarkas yang menjadi cirinya.

Preman sekali.

Sedangkan Chaeryeong berlagak seperti anak gadis pada umumnya, yang seharusnya. Bukan yang bermodelan layak gorila di depanku ini. Tetapi satu hal yang membuat Chaeryeong yang membuatku takut. Gadis ini mencintai segala hal yang berbau horor dan _thriller_. Hebatnya, dia mampu membuat si preman berteriak takut dengan segala trik yang diciptakan. Tipe yang diam-diam menghanyutkan dan tak pernah ada yang tahu sikapnya ini selain aku dan pacarnya.

Ryunjin menyeruput _cola_ tercinta seraya mengerang puas. "Jeje, coba lihat keluar jendela." Matanya melirik jendela dari luar sejenak, isyarat menyuruhku mengikuti.

"Kayaknya dia tipemu," ucapan Ryujin dilanjuti oleh Chaeryeong.

Harus kuakui gadis berambut gelap di sana benar-benar tipeku. Yah, maksudku dia cantik. Serius, aku tak pernah mendapati maha karya seperti ini lagi. Tanpa kusadari mulutku terbuka seraya mataku mengikuti seluruh pergerakannya.

"Pergi sana ajak kenalan, sebelum dia pergi." Tanpa membalas ucapan Ryujin segera diriku meluncur bebas. Keluar dari pintu yang menghasilkan bunyi lonceng, berlari dengan hati-hati agar tak jatuh. Tepat di depannya aku berhenti dan mengatur napas berulang kali. Mengabaikan dirinya yang terkejut dengan kehadiranku yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Anu ... a-aku." Sejak kapan kau menjadi seorang penggugup, Yang Jeongin?

Menyadari keinginanku, dia tersenyum lembut. Memindahkan tongkat besi--itu dilengkapi dengan GPS percayalah--dari tangan kanan menuju tangan kiri. Dia mengangkat tangannya yang kosong, menunggu diriku menyentuh tangannya, menjabat penuh afeksi.

"Namaku Shin Yuna, kau?" Sial, dia terlihat begitu cantik dengan mata tertutup dan senyuman ceria. Seperti isyarat yang kutangkap, kujabat tangannya erat tapi tidak kuat. Aku tak ingin dia kesakitan.

"Yang Jeongin, panggil saja Jeongin." Aku begitu berani, mendekatkan wajahku. Kuyakin dirinya merasakan napasku, karena tubuhnya menegang seketika. Jarak yang tak seharusnya ketika kau bersama orang asing.

"Kau cantik."

Ah, pipinya merona.

.

.

.

  
"Rahasia Jeje yang tak diketahui orang-orang." Chaeryeong mencomot kentang goreng, entah sejak kapan kedua sejoli itu memesannya.

"Pertama, dia seorang biseksual." Ryujin mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. "Kedua, dia seorang tiflofilia." Kemudian jari tengahnya, membentuk angka dua. Sama seperti kekasihnya, dia mencomot kentang, kemudian mencocolkan pada saus sambal.

"Kalau enggak salah orang pertama yang Jeje suka itu kakak kelas yang bernama Lee Felix, kan?" tanya Chaeryeong masih setia mengunyah kentang.

"Ya, karena Lee Felix sama kayak Yuna. Mereka berdua tunanetra." Ryujin menyuapi kentang pedas tadi ke Chaeryeong--dia sepenuhnya tidak menyangka Ryujin akan secepat itu--dan terkikik mendapati wajah Chaeryeong yang merah. Gadisnya tak dapat memakan makanan pedas. Chaeryeong meneguk _cola_ sebanyak-banyaknya. Mencebik, menatap Ryujin jengkel.

"Shin. Ryu. Jin," ucap Chaeryeong penuh penekanan. Sial, senyuman _itu _muncul. "Kujamin, malam ini kamu bakal teriak ketakutan."

Shin Ryujin menenguk ludah, wajahnya pucat pasi.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Tiflofilia adalah ketertarikan berlebihan pada tunanetra.


End file.
